Maybe you can do this after all
by lostg4ever
Summary: HG inadvertently gets Myka to admit her feelings. Set after "Reset" one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or its lovely characters. Just using them for fun.

Note: Hi all! This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind and leave a review! Thanks :) Story set after Helena tries to destroy the planet but assumes she did not get turned into a hologram.

/

You're kneeling there with your hands fervently pumping on her lifeless chest, trying to revive the woman you love. She's sprawled out on the grass, wet hair clinging to her pale face and her chest painfully still. It's almost ironic that you're heart's racing so fast you think you'll pass out. But you keep on going. You have to. Her life depends on it. Your life… You can't loose her. _One. Two. Three_, you count as you push against her chest before you blow air into her lungs again.

She's cold, _so_ cold. You wish you had found her sooner. Who knows how long she had been submerged under the water. Why had she done this? Why hadn't you seen this coming?

"Helena!" you yell angry, tired and frightened. "Wake up! Come on!"

_One. Two. Three. _Just like they taught you in EMT class back when you thought you wanted to go to Med School. It can't end like this. You breathe into her mouth again and pretend not to notice the softness of her cold lips. You wish the circumstances were different. You have so much more to give and to tell her because you know somewhere inside her tortured heart she loves you too.

Your hands are shaking and you're practically bawling by this point. She's dead. She has to be. It's been too long. You're too late. But just as you're about to give up you hear the gurgle of water fighting its way against gravity and then her eyes are opening and she's spitting out the lake water in gasps.

"Helena," you sigh as tears stream down your face. You pull her close as she struggles for air. You can't help but sob into her soaked shoulder and smile foolishly. "What the hell were you thinking?" It's all you can manage as your hands shakily let her go and you rest them as still as possible on your knees.

She looks up at you for a long time, no smile in sight. She's angry with you. You saved her.

"What did you expect I would do, Helena!" You go on as you realize she is not speaking to you. "I couldn't let you do that to yourself. I don't care how much it hurts. Killing yourself is never the answer…the warehouse needs you Helena…I need you." You add quickly for clarity in hopes that she will understand what you are trying to say. "I…" you trail off, not able to find the words.

She looks so fragile and sad on your lap and all you want to do is hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Her eyes soften a bit and you realize that fresh tears are pouring down your face and your hands tremble even more as the adrenaline slowly leaves your system.

"Come on, let's get you dried off," you sigh. You help her up but she doesn't look at you. "I'm sorry," you tell her after some time has passed and you can see the B&B up ahead.

"No," Helena says for the first time, her voice harsh and dry. "Please."

Suddenly it's all just too overwhelming and you stop walking, eyes on the ground and hands in your pockets. Helena stops with you, knowing this moment was coming but not expecting you to confess your love for her.

"I love you," you blurt out. "I have always loved you and always will. It broke my heart to see you like that. I was so terrified I could barely pull you out of the lake. I was shaking and it felt like I was going to faint. I knew then that I would never be the same without you," you tell her, looking straight into her brown eyes. "I love you," you repeat. You clutch your stomach trying to stop the butterflies and take a deep breath. You finally got that over with.

She is silent for a long time. She did here you didn't she? "I love you" is a pretty clear statement. Then you hear a little laugh escape her lips and you're utterly confused.

"What? You think it's funny?" You say defensively.

"No, darling," she says to you for the first time since you pulled her out the lake. "I think it's sad. How could you possibly love someone like me? I tried to destroy the planet. I put a gun to your head. I've lied, stole, and killed. How could you possibly love me, Myka, unless you don't know what love is."

Ok now you're pissed off. Of course you know what love is! What the hell is she talking about? "Helena, how many times do I have to tell you that I forgive you for all of those things? And why do I forgive you, because I _love_ you. Only you and I don't know why and that's okay. Just…I can't live without you. I don't how or when I fell in love with you but I did so get over it. Yeah you tried to kill everyone on this planet, but you've served your penance. You've been serving it longer than you know," you reply, thinking of her time in bronze and how that alone would drive anyone to madness. "No one should have to go through what you did. No one. I know what it did to you. I know how much pain you're in and I'm trying to help if you'd just let me! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the B&B. It's dark, I'm tired, and frankly, hurt."

She just looked at you during your rant, eyes giving away nothing. But inside she was breaking, if that was even possible. She just wanted to hold you and tell you that you mean everything to her too. But she was terrified. She doesn't trust herself to be the person you see her as. She would inevitably fail you somehow, break your heart again, and the thought is unbearable. She would rather not be with you at all out of fear.

But then there is that sad longing in your eyes and she sees it and melts. How could she ever say no to you? Even on the brink of madness she couldn't stop her feelings for you from taking over, causing her to drop the trident and give up her quest.

Somehow you know Myka can tell what you are thinking and it's comforting. You don't have to say anything. So you don't. You just flash her a sad smile, slip your hand in hers and walk back in silence.

Maybe you can do this after all.

~End~

lostg4ever xxx


End file.
